vtm_familiefandomcom-20200215-history
Jan Van den Bossche/Verhaallijn/Seizoen 22
Maarten & Roos vertellen Jan, Linda, Rita, Evy & Jana dat ze zich verloofd hebben en dat ze een boerderijtje gekocht hebben om samen te gaan wonen. Iedereen vindt dit ongelofelijk goed nieuws en Jan is er zelfs in de wolken van. Guido wil nog altijd naar het 3de middelbaar gaan, maar onder de richting elektromechanica. Daar zijn zijn ouders faliekant tegen. Uiteindelijk gaat Guido toch, tegen zijn zin, terug naar school en doet hij zijn tweede middelbaar opnieuw. Jan stelt zich kandidaat om in Nathalies promotiefilmpje te spelen. Wat Jan echter niet weet, is dat het om een heel kleine rol gaat en dat hij naakt moet spelen. Jan droomt van een carrière als acteur, maar dat zat er niet echt in. Toch wordt het filmpje van Nathalie een succes en het belandt zelfs op Youtube. Jan is wel een beetje beschaamd. Niet veel later komt Herman Ral naar de Jan & Alleman. Herman is de voorzitter van 'Kunst Adelt', een toneelgroep. Hij vraagt Jan of de 'Jan & Alleman' het vaste stamcafé van 'Kunst Adelt' mag worden. Dit mag en de groep gaat daar enkele keren vergaderen. Tot het op een conflict komt tussen Herman en de andere leden. Iedereen gaat weg. Herman zit in zak en as maar Jan heeft een fantastisch idee: Een nieuwe toneelgroep. Herman en Jan besluiten het 'Goed Gezelschap' op te richten. Jan krijgt de mannelijke hoofdrol en wil Linda overtuigen om de vrouwelijk hoofdrol te spelen. Ze doet dit tegen haar zin, maar bij de repetities bleek dat ze niet bekwaam genoeg was en Rita nam haar rol over. Jan heeft er problemen mee dat zijn zus Rita meedoet omdat de personages op het einde kussen. Na een tijdje wordt het toneelstuk eindelijk gespeeld: 'De affaire' door Herman Ral. De hele familie komt kijken en alles gaat goed. Daarna besluit Herman om andere oorden op te zoeken. In de tussentijd krijgt Jan twee nieuwe vaste klanten: Patrick & Benny. Het klikt meteen en Jan wil de twee dan ook wel helpen omdat ze werkloos zijn. Wanneer Benny op een dag tegen de auto van Jan rijdt tijdens een dronken bui wil zijn vrouw Liesbeth Jan overtuigen om het te regelen zonder verzekeringen. Hij gaat er uiteindelijk mee akkoord dat Benny de auto helemaal herstelt. Nog steeds in de tussentijd komt Albert plots bij Jan & Linda wonen, hij heeft ruzie met Anna en wil zelfs van haar scheiden. Uiteindelijk komt alles weer goed. Benny mag de koelkast van Jan repareren als die kapot is. Net op dat moment krijgt Jan controle van de arbeidsinspectie en krijg hij een fikse boete waar zowel Linda als Liesbeth niet blij mee zijn. Op 6 december wil Jan samen met Niko voor Sinterklaas spelen in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis, maar daar komen ze de echte Sinterklaas tegen. Die vergeeft het hen en vindt het zelfs goed dat ze zo'n initiatieven nemen. Later komt Jan te weten dat zijn zoon Guido gepest wordt door Vincent & Elias. Jan probeert hem te helpen en geeft hem wat goede raad. Guido interpreteert die goed raad fout en op school wordt er gevochten met Elias. Linda zegt Jan dat hij zijn zoon goede raad moet geven. Maar met het gepest gaat het van kwaad naar erger. Hij is het gepest meer dan beu en probeert zelfs zelfmoord te plegen. Zijn vriendin Charlotte is er net op tijd bij. Ze gaan met Guido's ouders praten, met de school, met de CLB-arts en het gepest stopt uiteindelijk. Bij een gesprek met de CLB-arts zeggen Elias & Vincent dat het maar wat geplaag was. Uiteindelijk beseffen ze dat ze fout waren en bieden ze hun oprechte excuses aan aan Guido. De drie zijn nu weer vrienden. En hij heeft er een vriendinnetje aan overgehouden, Charlotte . Ondertussen brengt Jan alles in gereedheid voor het kerstfeest in de Jan & Alleman waar niet alLeen een deel van de familie, maar ook de familie Pauwels naar toe komen. Anna vindt het wat raar met de Pauwelsen er bij, maar dat gaat wel over. Later komt Rita zat toe op het huwelijksfeest van Marie-Rose & Matthias, maar Jan & Linda kunnen haar ongezien wegsturen. Ze vertellen ook aan Patrick dat Rita alcoholverslaafde is. Patrick geeft haar snel een tweede kans en zal haar proberen gecontroleerd drinken. Als Jan dit te weten komt, probeert hij aan Patrick duidelijk te maken dat een alcoholverslaafde geen druppel alcohol mag aanraken. Als Jan aan Anna vertelt dat Rita opnieuw een alcoholprobleem heeft, besluit ze meteen dat Rita moet komen intrekken bij haar (in het huis van Marie-Rose). Ze blijft daar niet zo lang, want als iedereen op het feestje van Maarten is, slaat Rita de boel kort en klein en drinkt ze weer. Jan & Linda vinden haar in het café, waar ze haar roes aan het uitslapen was. Rita blijft op haar eigen appartement. De familie weet niet meer wat ze moeten doen en besluiten dat ze haar zullen laten opnemen in een instelling als ze iets ergs doet. Als Patrick dit aan Rita zegt, is ze enorm kwaad en uiteindelijk sluit ze zich zelfs op in haar studio. Na enkele dagen vertrekt ze met een koffer. Ze komt pas een week later terug met groot nieuws... In de tussentijd is de KomEet gesloten en zijn Maarten & Roos Sterckx op wereldreis vertrokken. Zijn dochter Mieke had relatieproblemen, maar die zijn nu allemaal van baan doordat ze met Niko heeft gebroken. Opeens belt Leen naar Jan om te zeggen dat ze op 19 april terug naar Mechelen komt, een hele opluchting voor Jan. Doordat Leen terugkomt, begint Jan toch aan de verbouwingen waar Linda al voor had aangedrongen en voordat Leen terugkeert, heeft Jan een grote badkamer gemaakt in het appartement van Rita en het bad uit zijn living verwijderd. Jan weet niet echt hoe te reageren als Leen terugkeert en merkt dat ze zwanger is. Hij vraagt zich af waarom ze zo geheimzinnig doet over haar zwangerschap. Uiteindelijk vertelt Leen dat de vader van het kindje haar verlaten heeft en even later vertelt ze haar vader dat ze haar studies heeft beëindigt. Jan moet even slikken. Als Jans zus Rita een deel van haar aandelen wil verkopen, denkt Jan er over na die te kopen. Niko koopt uiteindelijk de aandelen en Jan is woedend, maar dit waait wel weer over. Jan zorgt er uiteindelijk voor dat Leen de praktijk van Dr. Van Oudenhove voor €20.000 minder kan overnemen als normaal. Hij belooft aan Leen dat hij zich vanaf nu niet meer zal moeien met haar leven. Omdat Leen in het begin niet zo veel tot eigenlijk bijna geen patiënten heeft, doet Jan alsof hij ziek is. Hij vraagt zelfs aan de familie om bij Leen op doktersvisite te gaan en te doen alsof er iets mis is met hen. Leen neemt dit absoluut niet in dank en wijst haar vader daar ook op. Nadat ze er achter kwamen waarom Leen zo weinig patiënten over de vloer krijgt en ze het probleem - in het mogelijke - hebben opgelost, laat Jan Leen met rust. Alhoewel, toch in verband met de dokterspraktijk, want Jan heeft zijn tanden nu gezet op het peterschap van Leens kindje. Leen weet eerst niet of ze wel een peter en meter wil voor haar kindje. Leen houdt zich niet vast aan 'tradities'. Na veel gezaag van Jan beslist Leen dat ze een peter en een meter wilt voor haar kindje, en dat zijn Bart & Mieke. Jan is wat teleurgesteld omdat hij niet de peter mag zijn, maar uiteindelijk legt hij er zich bij neer. In tussentijd zorgt hij er ook voor dat zijn zoon Bart tijdelijk bij hem kan komen werken, totdat hij een vaste job heeft. En om alles nog wat moeilijker te maken, wil Guido tijdens de vakantie met Charlotte en haar ouders mee op rondreis, voor maar liefst zeven weken lang. Want anders zal Guido Charlotte zeven weken moeten missen... Nadat hij niet mee mag van zijn vader, maar wel van zijn moeder, krijgt hij uiteindelijk fikse ruzie met Jan. Jan geeft uiteindelijk toe, maar met een zo goed als onmogelijk voorwaarde - toch voor Guido - want Guido moet op zijn rapport een gemiddelde van 85% halen. Guido haalt het onderste uit de kan en leert toch een gat in de nacht. Guido heeft uiteindelijk 84,5% en mag niet mee van Jan. Guido is enorm boos op zijn vader. Maar Charlotte heeft misschien nog een plannetje om Jan te overhalen. Hun ultieme plan heeft uiteindelijk niet gewerkt en Guido neem afscheid van Charlotte. Tijdens de seizoensfinale komt Guido niet opdagen om mee te fietsen en gaat Jan hem halen. Guido is niet overhalen om mee te gaan naar het buurtfeest om te fietsen. Als Jan terug wilt vertrekken, breekt Leens water. Jan moet haar naar het ziekenhuis brengen, maar door het buurtfeest zit hij in de file...